Endless Love
by karu-14
Summary: [Chapter 3 up!]The Shiroshidou and the Kairutomihon are two Clans destined to be enemies. Two childhood sweethearts are torn apart because of the Half Blessing, Half Curse ordeal. Will love conquer all? HL 4ever!
1. Dark Past and The Origin

**A/N(karu-14): Hello again Minna! I'm here with another fanfic in my hands…well not exactly in my hands, but you get it. Ok, Ok, I know I have my other fic to update first, but I got this really cool and really weird idea that I want to share with you… I hope you like it! I decided that I wanted to try Fantasy and Action, together with Romance of course! Well, anyway, I made this so that if I ever had a writer's block for my first fic 'Closer You and I', I'll update this so that I won't become lazy again. Anyways, this is an Alternate Universe Fic OK? Well, anyhow, here it is!**

…**but first the Disclaimers….**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Rayearth or it's characters. So don't sue me please?**

"ENDLESS LOVE"

**CHAPTER ONE**_ **The Dark Past and the Origin**_

_For many years, the Shiroshidou and the Kairutomihon's Clans and Warriors have been destined to be sworn enemies. The main reason?…_

_One Century ago…A Shiro maiden named Crystal, met a Tomihon lad named Oliver. For years, they're friendship grew and grew until it finally blossomed into something much deeper than frienship…Love._

_Several years have passed and their families, the Shiro's and the Tomihon's, never disturbed the growing relationship between the couple. Finally, Oliver proposed to Crystal, and as expected, she accepted it. His engagement item, was a mirror pendant that was passed into his family from generations to generations._

_On the day of the wedding itself, before Oliver was to kiss the Bride, someone stabbed him from behind. It was Edward, Crystal's third cousin. The Shiro's knew that Edward loved Crystal, what they didn't know was that he would do something as horrifying as this. Before Edward could run away, some of the Tomihon's got him. _

_There, before the altar, Crystal held onto Oliver until his final breath. Crystal grieved for her Love's departure. She stared at Oliver's pale form. While staring at him, she did not notice that someone was behind her. It was Garnet._

_Just like Edward's relation to Crystal, Garnet was also a third cousin of Oliver._

The people was so caught up with Edward and what he did, they did not notice Garnet too. Then, before anyone could prevent it, Garnet slashed Crystal from behind with a sword.

_The Tomihon's knew that Garnet was obsessed with Oliver, and they had expected her to do such as that, on one of these days._

_Garnet tried to escape, but some of the Shiro's caught her._

_Then, after a few moments. The spirits of both Oliver and Crystal appeared before all the Shiro's and Tomihon's eyes. The spirits said:_

_Because of our families ill fate and intentions…_

_Our families shall forever live in Earth with a blessing and a curse that will be passed to future generations…_

_The blessing:_

The Shiroshidou's and the Kairutomihon's shall forever gain eternal beauty, **life**, strength, and power.

_The curse:_

_Whenever the moon rises at its fullest, the warriors of both Clans, becomes inexpressible beings which in turn should drink a blood chosen **noble** being._

_The chosen ones…_

_**The Black Kail** and **The Red Knight** are the only ones who can find a way to lift the forbidden curse that will forever cause eternal peace and happiness to their relatives…_

After they said the Half Blessing/ Half Curse, they disappeared right in front of them, leaving their families totally shocked and speechless.

When they finally gained their composure, the Shiroshidou's and the Kairutomihon's kept on blaming each other because of what had occurred.

**Their elders have vowed to never become acquaintances with the other Clan ever again and also swore to kill them if they ever crossed each other's path.**

Years have passed and they have discovered that the curse was real. But, the curse also had a flaw. They have discovered that they were truly immortal, but, only to those who never had crossed any accidents or killings. If they did, that's the only way to be free from the curse. And also, the curse only will only be set off if they only lived in Tokyo. If they did not, those people who lived far away from Tokyo is free from becoming, as they say, inexpressible beings and needing to drink a Chosen Noble's blood.

_And this Half Blessing, Half curse still continues to haunt the Shiroshidou's and the Kairutomihon's until today…._

**

* * *

**

**A/N(karu-14): So, was this first chapter weird? Not understandable? Or something? If it is, I'm gonna rewrite someday. Ok? Sorry if it was confusing. Don't worry, the future chapters will be the one to explain this "Half Blessing, Half Curse" thing.**

**I'm also sorry that this was short. I only made this to explain the whole "Dark Past" situation. I already made the next chapter and it's a lot longer than this.**

**Anyway…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SUGGEST, ASK A QUESTION, PRAISE(hehehe), or even FLAME(but only if it's necessary)! Please tell me if it had a good start. Tell me something!**

**And so…**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Friends or More?

**A/N(Karu-14) Hi there again Minna! I hope you liked my first chapter. I'm sorry it was short. Well this chapter will be about Hikaru and Lantis when they were just 12 years old, so just imagine their cute face and body ok? Satoru is 20, Masaru is 14 and Mira is 9. Ok? (What! I like Ok's!)**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say right? But if you 'still' don't, then I'll have to write it. Rayearth nor its characters doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me OK?**

"ENDLESS LOVE"

**CHAPTER TWO: _Friends or More?_**

Lantis Jerich McKailu ran out of his classroom to see what commotion was happening in the hall. There, he saw a group of young boys and girls who were towering over someone and were teasing him or her. The crowd kept shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Hey you little tomboy, come fight me!" Said one those boys.

"Yeah! Don't say that your too coward to fight him, I thought you were tough!" another one said.

Lantis stepped further into the crowd and saw a glimpse of red inside. He saw a redheaded pigtailed girl who was only glaring at them instead of fighting back. Lantis didn't want this sight, not even one bit. He hated seeing girls being bullied by someone either boys or someone older than them. Lantis didn't want to see anymore of this.

"Hey! Knock it off! Quit bullying that girl! Are you guys gay or something! 'Coz only gays do that to girls!" Lantis shouted.

"We are not gays! And what are you going to do about it!" said the first boy. When Lantis was about to answer, the girl shouted, "Stop it!".

Startled, Lantis turned around to see the redheaded girl her eyes covered by her bangs. Before Lantis could even say a word, the girl punched him hard on the lips as Lantis stumbled down, his butt meeting the floor. The crowd screamed OOHH!'s and some shouted, 'that's gotta hurt!'. Their teacher, who recently came back from their teachers meeting, saw Lantis' and the girl's ordeal.

"Ok! Break it up! Break it up! Who's responsible for this!" the teacher yelled. The students pinpointed at Lantis and the girl. "You two will stand outside the classroom and each will carry two buckets and squat down until the end of class as your punishment! Am I understood!"

"Yes, Ma'am" Lantis and the girl replied. After they both got two buckets filled with water, they squatted down while holding their buckets. The teacher, along with the other students, went back inside the classroom.

Silence enveloped the two of them until the girl broke it. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I'm really really sorry for punching you. I'm not really used to counting on other people to protect me. I'm really sorry." She apologized shyly.

Lantis, whose lips were slightly bleeding, turned to her and said, "It's ok, I don't blame you. I know you were just tensed because of the situation. It's not your fault, it's theirs. They were the ones who started it. There's one thing I want to tell you though. You punch good!" He said as he laughed softly.

The girl blushed and laughed shyly because of the boys comment. "You think so?"

"Uh huh! By the way, what's your name and how old are you?" Lantis asked.

"My name is Hikaru. Hikaru Cheryl Shidou, 12 years old. And you?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Lantis. Lantis Jerich McKailu, and I'm 12 years old too. I'd really want to shake your hands right now, but I can't…ahehehe" he chuckled. Hikaru chuckled along with him.

* * *

After a day's worth of humiliation, the school bell finally rang and students of all grades, went home. When Hikaru was about to go outside the school gates, Lantis, who was riding a two passenger seat bike, rode towards her. 

"Hey Hikaru! Want a ride home?" Lantis asked.

"Hmm…I don't know if I should. My home is just three corners ahead I can just walk going there." Hikaru protested.

"Well, if you ride with me, you'll be there in no time at all. Besides, don't you think it's quite dangerous for a young girl such as you walks home alone?" he said.

"Well, I guess your right." Hikaru agreed.

"Come on! Hop in!" Lantis said cheerfully.

"Thanks again." She thanked him as she slowly mounted the bike.

"No prob!" he replied.

* * *

As they peddled towards Hikaru's house, Hikaru couldn't help but feel cold because of the current weather in Okinawa. Cool air breezed to her face as Lantis' pace in peddling the bike grew faster. Suddenly, Lantis slowed his pace until he halted to a stop. He began to take something out of his bag and held it out to Hikaru. It was a violet jacket. 

"Here, take this and wear it. Its getting chilly, you might catch a cold." Lantis said.

Hikaru nodded and took the jacket shyly and told him. "Thank you very much Lantis. But, what about you? I don't want you to catch a cold too."

Lantis shook his head and said, "oh, don't worry about me. I'm a pretty tough boy. I won't catch a cold or anything. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"Thank you" Hikaru said as she blushed.

"Don't mention it" Lantis replied.

After a few moments, they finally arrived at Hikaru's house. Hikaru mounted off the bike and slid the jacket off and gave it Lantis.

"Thank you again for everything Lantis." Hikaru slightly bowed her head in thanks for Lantis.

"Hey, what are friends for? We _are friends, right?_" he asked.

"Friends?" Hikaru whispered.

"Right?" Lantis repeated his question.

"Oh! Right!" Hikaru replied cheerfully. "You know, I have never had those before."

"Never had what?" Lantis asked.

"…a friend" Hikaru said.

"Really? Then I'm glad to be your first friend." He said as he smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, that would be great." Hikaru said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"You know, you should smile more often." Lantis said as he got ready to peddle his bike. "It's suits you better… Ja!" as he peddled fast heading to his own home.

Hikaru blushed and thought, 'Smile more often?' then she giggled and said, "Maybe I should…"

* * *

--Later that evening— 

--At McKailu residence—

The Kailu's ate silently, until Lantis broke it.

"You know mom, I met a very cute girl today at school." Lantis said as he ate a slice of his Pork Tonkatsu.

"Wah! Brother has a girl friend!" his sister, Mira, exclaimed.

"Mira!" his mom scolded her.

"Sorry mom." Mira apologized.

After hearing her apology, His mom continued their conversation. "Really? That's a first. How did you meet her?" his mom asked.

"I kinda stood up for her when there were this boys who bullied her." Lantis said as he took a sip of his juice.

"How very gentle manly of you Lantis. You're really like your father, Zagato." His mom said.

"Well, what can I say, he is my role model, mom. I want to be just like him and protect our family the way he protected us." He replied and took the last bite at his meal.

"Yes…very much like your father…" his mom, Emeraude, whispered. Then she felt arms around her shoulder and looked up to see his son and her daughter, Lantis and Mira, hug her.

"Please mama, don't be sad." said Mira.

"Yeah mom. I'm sorry I brought up Papa again." Lantis apologized.

"Don't worry about me Lantis. I'm sure that if he found out how you protected that girl, He would have been very proud." His mom said.

Lantis slowly released is mom from his hug and said, "Really mom?"

"Yes. I'm also sure that when there are times that you are at trouble, his spirit will come and protect you from the heavens." Emeraude assured his son. Lantis nodded as he and Mira went back to their respective chairs.

"By the way Lantis, what's the name of the girl?" Emeraude asked his son.

"Hikaru Cheryl Shidou" Lantis said dreamily.

Emeraude's eyes went wide as she stammered, "Shi-**Shidou**?"

"Yes mom, is there something wrong?" Lantis asked when he saw his mother's reaction.

"N-No son, nothing's wrong. S-so, do you like her?" she stammered once again.

"Yep! I do! She's a very _special_ friend!" Lantis exclaimed.

"Oh…" his mom replied. Then she whispered, "_This will be a problem…_"

--Also dinnertime at Shidou residence—

Hikaru and her two older brothers, Satoru and Masaru, were eating peacefully until Masaru broke it,

"Hey Hikaru, who was that boy with you earlier when you were outside the house?" Masaru asked.

"Oh! He's just friend I met in school." Hikaru said as she tried to hide a blush forming at her cheeks. Unfortunately, Satoru saw it but didn't mention anything.

"That's great! You finally have a friend in that school. Is he nice?" Satoru asked.

"Yes he is. In fact, he protected me when my boy classmates bullied me." Hikaru said.

"You mean they bullied you again! Why I ought the…!" Masaru said angrily.

"Masaru, calm yourself down." Satoru said to his brother. Then he turned his gaze to Hikaru. "Don't worry, someday, we will do something to those bullies. You know Hikaru, it's really nice to hear that you already made friends with someone who you can trust and rely on. Who is he anyway?" Satoru asked.

"His name is Lantis Jerich McKailu" she said as she tried to hide another blush.

"K-**Kailu**?" Satoru asked, his eyes wide as if in shock.

"Yes brother, is there something the matter?" Hikaru asked when he saw his brother's reaction.

"N-nothing. Does he mean something special to you?" Satoru asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she sad as her blush grew worse.

"What I mean is do you like him. Even just as a friend?" he asked again.

"Y-yes, I do like him…b-but as a friend! That's all…" she stammered.

"Alright then." Satoru said and he whispered to himself, "_Father, Mother should I allow this?…_"

--Back at McKailu Residence—

Lantis and Mira were now tucked in their beds and are now sleeping peacefully. Emeraude, their mother, slowly made her way to her room and closed it.

"What am I going to do? She's a Shidou, so that means she has a Shiroshidou Warrior's Blood. What if her family attacks us at any moment? No, I think they would not do that since they're here in Okinawa. They would not be looking for war if they were here. I'm sure they only wanted to live peacefully. But still…" she said to no one as she looked at her reflection in her cabinet's mirror.

"Should I tell Lantis to stay away from her? No, not that. Judging from his actions whenever he talks about her, I know he already taken a liking of her…" she said again as began to walk towards her window and stared at the shining, peaceful, night sky. "Oh Zagato, what would you have done if you were here?"

After a few moments, her once worried expression slowly gentled. "Hmm…I guess I have no choice but to allow Lantis to be friends with her. I've never seen Lantis that happy before. I'll do and allow anything just as long as my children are well and happy. I just hope I made the right decision…Even if not, I know that, if things might go wrong, they'll find a way to fix it again…" She said lastly before she walked leisurely away from the window.

--Shidou Residence—

Hikaru and Masaru were now peacefully sleeping in their rooms as Satoru made way to his.

Satoru closed the door gently and began to walk towards the window where the moonlight passed through it's translucent glass. Satoru tilted his head to gaze at the moon.

"What am I to do? Hikaru's friend is a Kailu, which means he has Kairutomihon Warrior's Blood. They're both destined to be enemies but they don't seem to be. But…what if his family learns of this? What if they will try to hurt Hikaru or us? No, I won't allow it." He said to himself as his hands clenched tight.

"I won't allow them to hurt us…but still…" his expression calmed a bit. "Hikaru already made friends with him. She seems happy just to be near him judging from her expressions when I asked about that boy. Hikaru said she met him in school, so that means he lives near here. Maybe they won't try to hurt us because if they live to a place faraway from Tokyo, means that they only want to live here peacefully." Then another thought came to him. "But what if our fellow Shiroshidou will come to know of this? What will become of those Kailu's? I just hope that they won't find out or else, trouble will surely brew and war will start again…" he smiled slightly as he thought of something else. "I feel proud of Hikaru for being able to be friends with a McKailu, for surely, both of them will finally make a better future for both Clans just to end this futile hostilities…" that was Satoru's final thought as he made his way to his bed and have a peaceful slumber…

**

* * *

**

**A/N(Karu-14) Hah! Second chapter done! Hurray for me! I hope you like my second chapter of my new story…**

**I know their second names sounds a bit odd, but don't you think it's cute! Hmm? **

**Ok, I know the whole 'Hyper Active Lantis' and 'Super Shy Hikaru' is very weird. They're still kids? What do you expect? **

**Don't worry, the action part will start soon…you'll see! **

**You know what I will say right?…**

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated! Please! I'm very sorry if I have grammatical and typographical errors. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. An invitation and Secret Spies

**A/N(karu-14): Hey there! I hope you liked my first two chapters of my fic!I haven't rewritten my 1rstchappie yet, but I will soon enough. So please read it again when I do! Ok, enough of that, I think I'll give them one more day of peace and then…well I won't give you any more spoilers. Well, here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! By the way sorry for the long update! I've been busy doing some things. **

**Respond for the reviewers(this is my reply to those who has reviewed last time. I will only comment to what you said on the reviews that you gave me. So if it sounds a little to bit out of date…gomenasai.) : WOW! 8 reviews for 2 chappies! I'm so happy**!

**Corail86:** Hey there Corail-chan! Thanks for reading my story! And also for reviewing it too! I greatly appreciate it! I hope that you're going to make another MKR fanfic, only of course, in English this time. I know you can do it! If ya need help, ya know I'm here!

**Tim9teen:** Umm…Tims…have you even read my second chapter yet? This fic is not quite done yet. It's so far from over. I mean I haven't even gotten to the part where Eagle turns up yet…-clamps mouth- Oh shoot! I gave a spoiler…all well… Thanks for reviewing!

**Veyanna:** Wah! Thank you for your kind words! You're a great writer too! I'm not greater than you. We're just equal Thank you for being my first reviewer here in my second fic! I greatly appreciate it! I'll be waiting for your next chappie! Oh, one more thing… have you started on your next fic? Have you considered one of my suggestions of what your title is? Hehe, hope to chat with you soon!

**Shy Freefall:** Ang bait bait mo talaga! (Translation: You're sooo kind!) Thanks for always supporting me! I'll teach you more tagalog soon!

**Shidou Hikaru:** Wah! Don't kill me! I'm sorry I updated so late! Please put down the knife! Think about it, if you kill me, I won't be able to finish this fic right? Hahaha –laughs nervously- Ahem, Thank you for the cookie! –munch- -munch- they are delicious! Thank you also for thinking that my fic is good! But, sorry, I won't be giving Hikaru some friends today! Bwahahaha! –sees Shidou Hikaru running towards me and carrying a knife- Wah! I'm sorry! Got to go! –runs away quickly from Shidou Hikaru-(Hehe, don't take this personally, I just like to kid around…heehee)

**Syvonair:** Hey there my friend! Congrats again for finishing your fic! And thanks for liking my plot! You're right! The thing about Hikaru and Lantis being friends really is cool! Thanks for your words of encouragement! Greatly appreciate it!

**Moonlight Phoenix:** Thanks for always supporting me! I'll keep on supporting you too!

**Kalen1:** Haha! Emeraude being Lantis' mother is neat, ne? Thanks you for reviewing! Greatly appreciate it!

Thanks again to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Ya know what? I don't own Rayearth. But I do own Leon Kennedy. I know he's not here in this fic, but it's just a reminder. So if anyone tries to steal him, I'll send a regenerator or a U3 out to get you.

**CHAPTER THREE: _An invitation and Secret spies..._**

Hikaru Shidou strolled with a quick pace towards her classroom. She was so eager to see her first friend today and wanted to thank him again for all the things he did for her yesterday. She was so surprised of how he was treating her so nicely. And so because of that, she owed him a lot, so she decided to give him with an o-bento full of delicious delicacies that she cooked just for him. 'I'll give this to him later at recess. I hope he will like it'

When she finally reached her classroom, she scanned the room in search of Lantis. Alas, he was not there yet. All that she saw was some of her classmates chatting with their companions and some, decided to do 'last minute answering' their home works. She sighed and made her way towards her seat. She sat there, waiting patiently for the arrival of her friend. After a few minutes, she got bored, so she took out her 'Artemis Fowl' book and began to read it. She looked up from her book to see if Lantis has arrived. But instead, she saw the discourteous boy who bullied her yesterday walked towards her and halted to a stop right in front of her desk.

"So red, what were we doing last time before Lantis rudely interrupted us?" he mockingly thought and said, "Oh that's right, we were having a conversation yesterday…now, shall we continue? You still haven't paid me yet."

"I owe you nothing!" Hikaru spat.

"I know, and yet, I still want you to pay. You know the rules around here. You pay and we'll save you from total humiliation by locking you in your locker. You're rich, I know you'll give me some." He said mockingly.

"I only offer money to those who truly needs it! And you don't!" Hikaru yelled at him as she got up from her chair.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take it by force!" He said, his fists ready to meet her. Hikaru closed her eyes and shielded her face, preparing to block his punch. But then, suddenly, out of no where…

A hand blocked the boy's fist. Startled, the boy looked up only to meet Lantis' fuming amethyst eyes. He grabbed the boy's fist and roughly pushed it out of the way as the boy stumbled back.

"How dare you try to hit a girl! Especially those who can't fight back! Have you no manners or shame!" Lantis shouted, not noticing Hikaru's hurt look on her face.

"Why do keep on interrupting u—" The boy started but was cut off when Lantis shoved his fist close to the boy's face.

"If you even try to hurt or come close to Hikaru again…I swear to kami-sama that you're gonna get it! Do you understand?." Lantis threatened him coldly as the boy backed away from Lantis' fist and death glare.

Just then, the school bell rang and their teacher walked in. "What's going on here? Lantis! Are you picking up fights again!" The teacher asked.

"No ma'am, I was merely—" Lantis explained but the teacher cut him off.

"Enough excuses! Go to your respective places now!" The teacher scolded as Lantis and the boy went to their seat. "Good!" After that, their teacher proceeded to her usual tasks.

The class went on and on and some of the students started dozing off because of their teacher's dreary lectures. Yawning, Lantis glanced to where Hikaru sat. He frowned at what he saw. Hikaru was staring blankly at her notebook as if she's thinking hard about something and she looked like she's gonna start to cry any minute. "I wonder what's bothering her?" He asked worriedly to himself. Just then, Hikaru glanced at him. He was surprised at first but regained his composure and he whispered "Uh, are you ok?".

Instead of responding, she returned her tearful gaze back to her notebook and started to jot down some notes on her notebook. He wondered why she acted like that but decided to think about it later. What would you expect from a person whose attention dropped down to 50 because of drowsiness?

The school bell finally rang after a while, of which seemed like forever for some dreary students. One by one, the students walked lazily out of the classroom. Hikaru immediately ran out, carrying her lunch box including the o-bento that she was 'supposed' to give to Lantis. The sound of her clanging utensils inside her lunch box can be heard echoing in the silent halls. She prolonged running and burst out of the door. Seeing that she was in the 'school garden' she ran towards the far left corner of their garden in which a bench lay. She sobbed quietly, trying her best not to attract students into approaching her.

'So that's what he thinks of me? A mere girl who can't defend herself? Was I a fool to think that he was defending 'coz he liked me and because he's my friend…(sighs) I guess not…' Her tears slowed down a bit. She wiped it with her long sleeve. When she finally stopped crying, someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned her head to the left and saw Lantis.

"Hikaru what's wrong?….why are you crying?" he asked when he noticed Hikaru's swollen red yes.

She looked away from him and said, "Please, leave me alone Lantis…"

"But Hikaru—" he started but was cut off when someone growled from behind.

"Grr!… How dare you make my cute little imouto cry!" that someone shouted to him. Lantis turned around, and almost immediately dodged an unexpected punch.

"You must be the boy who kept on bullying my sister! I'll teach you a lesson for doing that!" the person, who is Masaru, shouted as he threw another punch at Lantis.

Fortunately, Lantis has quick reflexes and dodged Masaru's punch yet again. "What are you talking about? I'm not a bully! I was the one—" Lantis explained quickly, but again, he was cut off when Kakeru laughed mockingly at him.

"Hahaha! You think I'm gonna fall for that 'act'? Acting as if you're innocent will not help you get out of this one!" Masaru spat as he dashed towards Lantis. Before he even got close to Lantis, Hikaru got in front of Lantis and spread her arms apart, making Masaru halt to a screeching stop in front of her.

"Hikaru, please let me handle this myself—" Lantis started but was cut off 'again' by Hikaru.

"NO! I'm tired of you always pushing me aside in my fights thinking that I can't handle it myself! So please, let me handle this, and let me talk to my brother." Hikaru said to Lantis, who was seriously shocked by what Hikaru said. Hikaru faced Masaru and said, "Please, onii-chan, he was not bullying me. In fact, he was the boy I was talking about yesterday. Don't you remember? You told me you saw him with your own eyes." Hikaru explained.

"Oh, that was him?" Masaru asked and began to eye Lantis. "Hmm…right. Yup, He's the guy I saw yesterday." He scratched his head and said, "hehehe…sorry buddy, I didn't recognize ya. Will you accept my sincerest apology?"

Lantis nodded. "It's alright, sir…" he paused when he didn't know his name.

Masaru held out a hand in sign of friendship and said "Masaru. Masaru Shidou. And you must be…um…car name guy…umm…Toyota Altis?"

Lantis sighed but took Masaru's hand and replied, "No, my name is Lantis Mckailu. But you almost got it…I think." He sweat dropped.

Masaru sweat dropped too. "Hehe, sorry about that. I didn't quite catch your name when Hikaru told us about you." Remembering what Hikaru told them last night, Masaru continued. "Oh, that's right. I want to thank you for protecting her from a bully yesterday and for giving her ride home. I am in your debt." He bowed.

"No problem. It's my pleasure. If I have to keep on protecting Hikaru from harm…I'll surely be there to do it." Lantis replied.

Masaru stood up straight again and balled his hands into fists, "Grr…I'll surely do something about that boy. I'll teach him a lesson for doing that to my cute little imouto."

'You're right. She is cute…' he thought. "That is no longer necessary. I already took care of him earlier today." Lantis said.

"Really? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I just threatened him. I told him, that if he bullied Hikaru or even come close to her, I'll beat him up." Lantis said coolly

"Wow…you'll do that for my sister? I'm totally impressed. Say, have you got any plans later for this week end? Because I was hoping if you would like to have dinner at our house this Saturday night. You know, just so we can know each other better. You can bring your family along too. I'm sure Satoru won't mind. Right Hikaru?" Masaru asked Hikaru. Seeing her nod, he then said "See?"

"Really? Thanks! Maybe, I can also ask my mom to bake something for dessert." He replied. 'At least this way, I can get to know Hikaru and her family better."

"No prob! It's the least 'we' can do for you for always taking care of Hikaru and for getting rid of that bully…" He stopped when he recalled something. "By the way…" He turned to face Hikaru. "Why were you crying a while ago?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Masaru-niichan. It nothing serious." Hikaru then looked at her watch and pretended to be shocked. "My gosh! Masaru! You must hurry or you won't be able to eat your lunch. Remember, Satoru-niichan made your favorite."

Masaru also looked at his watch. "Oh that's right! I better eat it now." He turned to look at Lantis. "Hey buddy, we'll be expecting you…oh let's say…7:00? We still need to prepare and everything." Lantis nodded. "Ok, good. You remember the way to our house right?" Seeing Lantis nod again, he continued. "Excellent! Don't forget to bring your family along, ok? Ja ne!" He, then, ran as fast as he can towards the school cafeteria.

After Masaru left, a deafening silence enveloped the two. The only thing they could hear was the birds chirping above a tree. When Hikaru shifted uncomfortably from where she was standing, Lantis decided to break the silence.

"So…uh, Hikaru. I was just wondering…if I was the reas—" He stopped and decided to change the subject. "Um… I was wondering what dessert you want me to bring this Saturday night? You can tell me your favorite flavor of cake." He asked nervously.

Hikaru glanced at him slightly and turned her attention towards the floor. "Anything would be fine."

"But I wanted to—" He was cut off (again) when Hikaru handed out an Obento. "Umm…is this for me?" He asked. Seeing Hikaru nod, he took the obento into his hands. "Thank you very much."

Instead of replying something like 'you're welcome' , she turned around to leave and said "I hope you'll like it". The tone in her voice had a little touch of sadness in it. She then proceeded to leave the area.

After Hikaru left, Lantis stood still in his place staring at the obento Hikaru gave him. 'I think I now know why she's acting like this. I've got this weird feeling inside of me that it's my fault... Maybe it's something I've said? Hmm...' he mussed. Then after thinking for quite sometime, his thinking light bulb lit. 'Oh no! Now I really know why! Argh! Stupid me! I should have picked my words carefully before saying something! Nicely done Lantis, tell a girl she's weak and defenseless why don't ya! I knew I shouldn't have said that.' he scolded himself. '(sigh) I really have to make amends with her…but what should I do? It must be something romantic at the same time saying that you're sorry…hmm…this is hard…I've never done this sort of thing before…I guess I'll just have to ask mom…" he thought. Afterwards, he strolled towards the school cafeteria…but unbeknownst to them all…two pairs of watchful eyes saw every thing that had occurred…

--Shiroshidou Spy-

'Hm, that kailu boy better stay out of Hikaru's way…Or both of 'em will be in serious trouble.' The spy smirked and proceeded to contact _Lexufira_ headquarters. After several seconds, someone answered the phone.

Mystery woman's voice: Yes? What is it Ryuki? I'm quite busy here.

Ryuki: M'lady, I've just seen Hikaru and her brother Masaru converse with a Kailu boy. Apparently, they seem to be all getting along well and also have planned to have dinner at Shidou's place. What would you have me do?"

Mystery woman's voice: (sigh) I'm sure It's Masaru who invited him right?

Ryuki: Yes, good guess m'lady.

Mystery woman's voice: That goody goody family of Genrou Shidou is starting to irritate me. They knew very well the consequences when they disobey family rules. That's the reason why He and his wife Serena died in the first place. They became friends with that Zagato McKailu. Now, they left their two kids behind with Satoru to take care of them. (sigh) They'll never learn. Well, just follow them. Don't let the Shidou siblings out of your sight. Investigate on what they are going to do on that 'Dinner party'. After you've had information of who those Kailu's are, do a family background research, then report to me all of those. Understood?

Ryuki: Yes…Lady 'Debonair'.

Lady Debonair: Good. Carry on.

Then both of them hung up.

-Kairutomihon spy-

'Tsk tsk tsk, (sigh) Lantis shouldn't have accepted that Shidou boy's invitation. He has put himself and that girl in serious danger.' The spy sighed deeply again and began to dial _Le Crusades Illuminados_ headquarters…

Spy: Monsieur?

Mystery man's voice: Yes? Is there a problem Monique?

Monique: Actually yes sir, Zagato-sama's son, Lantis, has just recently made friends with two Shidous. I've also over heard them planning dinner at that Shidou girl's house. Umm...so, what would want me to do about this sir?

Clef: Hmm... (sigh) of all the girls Lantis could've been friends with, why did it have to be a Shidou? Well...I guess it can't be helped. he's just a kid. Well, just keep an eye on him. Keep him safe no matter what. You'll never know what those Shidous will do to him. Do you understand Monique?

Monique: Yes sir.

Clef: Very well then.

Then both of them hung up.

--McKailu Residence--

It was already late in the evening and Emeraude is already done tucking Mira in her bed. Mira is now sleeping like an angel. After she checked if Mira is surely asleep, she then went Lantis' room. She soundlessly opened the door and found Lantis lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. 'He seems to be deeply thinking about something.' She mussed. She observed the look on his face while he was staring at the ceiling. 'Oh my, I know that look…' she then one by one observed his look. '…eyes staring at only one place as if he's in a trance, his expression seems to be peaceful, lips curved into a smile, and his mind is certainly thinking about something…scratch that, someone…' after this, she was unsure if she felt happy about what she had just realized. 'No, I can't jump into conclusions. I'll have to consult him about this.' She knocked softly at his door as to catch his attention.

"Lantis, are you alright, sweety?" She gently asked.

Lantis snapped out of his thoughts and hurriedly sat up from his bed. "I'm perfectly fine mother."

Emeraude slowly walked inside and sat beside his son. "You seem to be mussing about something. Is there something wrong? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Lantis shook his head. "Nothing's wrong mother, although…" he then decided to share what he was thinking about. "Umm, mom, If dad did something bad to upset you, what did he do to make up for it?"

At first, Emeraude was surprised, but she didn't reacted obviously of it. "Uh-well, he…gives me gifts like flowers, chocolates or jewelries and tells me how sincerely sorry he was for doing something bad. Sometimes, he takes me out on a romantic dinner and after that we'll go sightseeing places that has romantic views. But often times, his apology, hugs and kisses are enough for me to forgive him." When she said this, he noticed Lantis' face show scarlet blush.

'Hugs a-and kis-ses?' thought Lantis.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" Emeraude asked.

"Um, uh nothing! Hehehe…" Lantis said as he laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Well, I think there's an issue to discuss about behind this question. Well, what is it?" Emeraude gently asked.

"Well, remember the girl that I told you before?"

"Yes, It's Hikaru right?" Emeraude answered awkwardly. 'Oh no, please say it isn't so'

"Well, I said something bad to hurt her feelings, and I want to make up for it." Lantis said as he looked down at his hands.

"Oh, well, why don't you just simply say that you're sorry?" Emeraude asked hoping that Lantis will do only that.

"But, it's not enough. I know that a sincere apology is already sufficient to make her forgive me, but I want to do more than that for her. I want to give her a gift that she can really cherish. To let her remember that no matter what, whether she's in trouble or not, I'll be there just for her." Lantis said as his voice started to soften down.

Emeraude was stunned. She has been waiting all this time to hear those words from his son's lips. She wanted her little boy to grow up saying that he's caring for a special someone. Emeraude wanted to cry with joy. She also knew that if Zagato was still here to hear those beautiful display of words, he'll hug Lantis with pride and joy. But, beyond this wonderful feeling that she was sensing, a fact made her feel down. The fact that Lantis' very first 'puppy-love' was a Shidou. 'Oh Lantis, I don't know what to make of this.' She wanted to say that, but something in her heart made her not to do so. "I'm so happy to hear that Lantis." Was what she said instead.

"What?" Lantis asked confusingly.

"My boy…is starting to grow up." Emeraude couldn't suppress her feelings any longer. The fact that his son has just loved a girl is already enough to make her feel great.

"What do you mean, mom?" Lantis asked.

"You'll understand soon enough my son. But now, I've got to give you tips that you have to do to make her forgive you right?" Emeraude's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Lantis noticed this and began to blush harder. "Mom…Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure, if your father Zagato were here, he'll be the one helping you out on this. I'm sure that he'll be so proud of you." Emeraude said.

Lantis could only nod at this. 'Hehe, I think she got it. I guess mothers know best…'

After talking to his son and tucking him to bed, Emeraude went to her room feeling happy and proud. She went to her vanity table and sat on her chair. She looked up at the dark skies through her window and began to think of her beloved husband. 'Zagato ,my love, your little boy is growing up. He has finally felt what we felt for each other. Love. I'm sure that you're so proud of him. He never showed signs of liking girls before, but now…' Emeraude's smiling face turned sad. 'But, why a Shidou? Why is it that a person would always love someone who isn't rightfully for them. Someone who's against their family's will…' with that Emeraude realized something. 'Just like Romeo and Julliet…Just like…_Crystal and Oliver_…' Emeraude put her hands together and started to pray. 'Oh Kami-sama, please don't let their fate be a cruel one…don't let a tragedy just like Crystal and Oliver's repeat with both of them on their point of view…please kami-sama…' she finished her prayer. She stood up and mussed once again.

'I know that this'll become dreadful one day, but I just can't help. For the happiness of my child, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll just have to let them be for now.' She looked up the sky once again, smiled to herself and said, "I just can't believe it, my child…_in love_…"

**Author's notes: Chapter 3 done! Sorry for the long wait! I had a writer's block of how I would start this chapter. Fortunately I finally thought of it! Hurray for me!**

**Just a reminder...Lantis and Hikaru are 12 yrs. old, Mira is 9, Masaru is 14 and Satoru is 20.**

**Hehe, you already know what I'll say right?**

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated! Please! I'm very sorry if I have grammatical and typographical errors. If I do have some, can you please tell me? I'll surely fix it for you. Constructive criticism is also welcome here, but please be gentle.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
